Truth or Dare?
by Alicia Jennings
Summary: Okay, people, I know it's been done.....TEN BAJILLION times.....but still, it's a free country. I think. Is it? Anyways, read and review....


Truth or Dare?  
~  
  
Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Sirius (don't ask) are sitting in the Gryffindor common room. Suddenly, Alicia walks through the portrait hole.  
  
Hermione: ALICIA! Hey!   
  
Harry: Alicia? The one who made me kiss you in-  
  
Ron: *hits Harry with a pillow*  
  
Alicia: Thanks, Ron.  
  
Sirius: ALICIA! My sweetheart! *runs over and kisses her*  
  
Alicia: Hi, Siri! What are you doing here?  
  
Ginny: Don't ask. Looooooooooong story.  
  
Everyone sits around and talks for five minutes, but they soon run out of topics. Then....  
  
Harry: I've got an idea.  
  
Alicia: Do we want to know?  
  
Ron: *hits Alicia with a pillow*  
  
Alicia: Gee. Thanks. Remind me to make you fall in love with Millicent Bulstrode.  
  
Harry: ANYWAYS, I suggest we play a game of Truth or Dare.   
  
Sirius: OOOOH! Goodygoodygoody!  
  
Hermione: I'm game.  
  
Ron: Me too!  
  
Alicia: Sure! But first....*snaps fingers, and Seamus and Lavender appear* To make it an even number of girls to boys.  
  
Ginny: *becomes very giggly at the sight of Seamus*  
  
Seamus: Uh-oh....it's Alicia.....RUN!  
  
Ginny: Seamus, you're gonna stay RIGHT HERE.  
  
Seamus: *becomes starry-eyed* Anything for you, baby!  
  
Alicia: I'm gonna be sick.  
  
Hermione: Me too.  
  
Lavender: Me three.  
  
Ron: Uh, Ginny, is there something going on between you and-  
  
Ginny: *interrupts* Of course there is, dunderhead! *begins muttering* Why does Ron have to be my brother.....  
  
Alicia: Ahem. Truth or Dare, Ginny?  
  
Ginny: *ponders for a moment* Dare.  
  
Alicia: I dare you to Summon Professor Snape's cloak here, and write "GRYFFINDOR RULES!" on the back of it.  
  
Ginny: With pleasure!  
  
Ten minutes later......  
  
Harry: A masterpiece.  
  
Hermione: Brilliant!   
  
Ron: He's gonna kill you.  
  
Ginny: Need he know?  
  
Seamus: Nope.  
  
Lavender: It looks superb.  
  
Ginny: I think I'm done......*holds up a cloak with a flashing pink-and-yellow script reading "GRYFFINDOR RULES!"* Okay, now for the Banishing Charm! *flicks her wand, and the cloak dissappears* Okay. Truth or Dare, Sirius?  
  
Sirius: DARE!  
  
Ginny: I dare you and Alicia to go in the closet for....*checks her watch* Seven minutes.  
  
Alicia: Ginny, I swear on Merlin's grave....  
  
Seamus: UMMMMMMMMMM! UMMMMMMMMM! Alicia SWORE! I'm gonna tell-*is cut off by a bunch of dirty looks*  
  
Sirius: COOL! C'mon, Alicia!   
  
Alicia: *sighs* Continue on....*Sirius pulls her in the closet, and we hear a lock click*  
  
Lavender: Ginny.....that was SO mean..  
  
Ginny: Hehe! I'm sooooooo evil. Ron, why don't you do the asking now.  
  
Ron: Okay. Hermione, Truth or Dare?  
  
Hermione: Truth. There's NO WAY I'm doing a dare now.  
  
Ron: Hmmmm. What did you say to Harry on our quest for the Sorcerer's Stone after I was knocked out?  
  
Hermione: What ROOM? There was the troll, then Snape's rhyme.  
  
Ron: Your goodbyes! *makes a swooning face*  
  
Lavender: *knocks him upside the head with one of those infamous pillows*  
  
Hermione: Thanks. I told him he was a great wizard and friend, and told him to BE CAREFUL!  
  
Ron: Ah. I see.  
  
Hermione: Lavender. Truth or Dare?  
  
Lavender: I'll probably regret this.....but.....DARE!  
  
Hermione: I dare you to French your Ronnikins, in front of us.  
  
Ron: Herm, you're worse than Alicia.  
  
Harry: *hits him with yet ANOTHER pillow*  
  
Hermione: I'm waiting.  
  
Lavender: *leans over in front of Ron.....*  
  
*Jeopardy music begins playing*  
  
Harry: Ah....are they going to come up for air?  
  
Hermione: No clue.....  
  
Ginny: I say we copy. *she and Seamus lip-lock*  
  
Hermione: Oh, what the-*Harry leans over in front of her*  
  
*Alicia and Sirius step out of the closet to find everyone smooching*  
  
Alicia: Okaaaay.....this is why I never leave them alone....  
  
Sirius: I think it's funny.  
  
Alicia: Your godson is right there, Frenching Hermione!  
  
Sirius: Oh. I still think it's funny...*snaps a picture* This'll be a nice little momento.  
  
Alicia: You're pretty mean.  
  
Sirius: I know.  
  
Alicia: Sirius?  
  
Sirius: What?  
  
Alicia: I'm bored.  
  
Sirius: Me too. Truth or Dare?  
~  
  
Somewhere near the Potions classroom.....  
  
"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~  
  
A/N: Okay, so I stink at writing humor. I don't care, they're fun to write! I had this idea while playing Truth or Dare with Katelyn, my BestFriend(TM)!!!!!! Love ya! R/R!  
  
-Alicia Black  
  
Alicia: SIRIUS!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
